Abierto a las posibilidades
by Alyshaluz
Summary: El mundo moderno nos ofrece un amplio abanico de opciones. Shun les pregunta a sus cercanos sobre algunas de ellas. "¿Y si fuera...?" Ha terminado.
1. ¿Y si fuera gay?

-¿Y si fuera gay? - preguntó un buen día Shun, de la nada, mientras miraban un partido de fútbol.

Los demás tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¿Gay? - preguntó Ikki.

-Sí, gay. ¿Qué pasaría si me gustaran los hombres? ¿Eso me haría menos valiente, menos poderoso, más amable, más pálido o algo así?

Nadie le contestó por unos momentos.

-Creo que seguirías siendo igual – dijo lentamente Hyoga – pero en vez de hablar de mujeres, tendríamos que hablar de mujeres y de hombres. O sea, para incluirte en la conversación.

-Puede ser – acotó Shiryu con cautela – de vez en cuando, quizás salgas a buscar pareja en una disco gay y tendríamos que acompañarte. Eso.

-O pensaríamos que te gusta alguno de nosotros – dijo Seiya.

Todos lo miraron como queriendo matarlo por sus incautas palabras (además, ninguno deseaba admitir que pensaban algo así).

-¡No me miren así! - se defendió el Pegaso – Sería completamente normal que alguno de nosotros le gustara. Muchas veces se pasa de la amistad al amor casi sin darse cuenta.

-Si a mí me gustara uno de los que están acá... - meditó Shun en voz alta.

Tres de los cuatro caballeros enrojecieron a su pesar.

-Si te gustara uno de los que están acá, tendrías que pasar sobre mi cadáver – dijo Ikki.

-Homofóbico – masculló Seiya.

-No, no es eso – aclaró Ikki – es que ninguno de ustedes me agrada como cuñado. Si tuviera que elegir un cuñado, me quedaría con Ban. Es confiable, le gusta hacer deporte y no habla mucho. Todos ustedes hablan demasiado.

-No vas a comparar a Ban conmigo – se quejó Hyoga.

-O conmigo – reclamó Shiryu.

-Los derrotaría a todos en dos tiempos – aseguró Seiya - ¿No te gustaría un cuñado poderoso?

-Si quisiera un cuñado poderoso podría conseguirle una pareja a mi hermano entre los caballeros dorados. ¿No creen? - dijo Ikki – No, no me interesa el poder. Prefiero que sea callado y que me respete.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un rato, sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-Si fuera gay, me enamoraría de Hyoga – dijo Shiryu después de un rato.

Seiya lo miró muy ofendido.

-¡Oye! ¡Siempre creí que teníamos un acuerdo tácito! Si yo fuera gay, iría detrás de ti, y pensé que tú irías detrás de mí – reclamó el Pegaso.

-¿Y qué te hizo pensar que haría eso? - preguntó Shiryu, sorprendido. - No, Hyoga es mejor. Es más limpio, puntual y más responsable que tú. Además, sabe leer y eso ya es un punto a favor.

-Yo también sé leer – dijo Seiya, dolido.

-Querido Seiya, eres un analfabeto funcional – dijo Hyoga, burlón – pero siempre habrá un lugar en nuestra casa para ti.

-Pues a mí me gustaría Seiya como pareja – dijo Ikki – Me agrada que sea tan alegre y estúpido.

Seiya no estaba seguro si sentirse ofendido o halagado; así que optó por guardar silencio y agradecer con un gesto.

-Seiya sería buena pareja, pero Jabú estaría mejor, al menos sabe cocinar – comentó Hyoga – yo no sé cocinar, así que me vendría bien su ayuda.

-Oh, Jabú no se callaría nunca, no lo aguantarías – dijo Ikki.

-Tengo facilidad para desconectar mi mente del mundo exterior – repuso Hyoga.

-¿Y qué pasaría si me declarara a alguno de ustedes en este instante? - preguntó Shun, que hasta entonces había estado absorto en el partido.

-Bueno, yo... - empezó Hyoga.

-Este... no sé, creo que – dijo Shiryu.

-Ay... qué complicación – murmuró Seiya.

Sin decir palabra, Shun los miró intensamente, de uno en uno.

Ikki no dijo nada, pero pensaba que si alguno le rompía el corazón a su hermanito se las vería con él.

-¿Y si me gustara Ikki? - preguntó de pronto Shun, mirando a su hermano.

Ahora fue el turno de Ikki para enrojecer.

Los demás, sintiéndose a salvo del drama, se acomodaron para contemplar mejor el espectáculo.

-¿Qué? - musitó Ikki con un hilo de voz.

-Qué pasaría si fuera gay y me gustaras tú, mi propio hermano – dijo Shun, suavemente.

-Sería posible, ya que dejaron de verse durante la pubertad, cuando se reencontraron ya eran prácticamente otras personas – analizó Shiryu.

-Y sus personalidades son opuestas, dicen que los opuestos se atraen – acotó Hyoga.

-No pueden, es incesto – se atrevió a mencionar Seiya.

Ikki, muy nervioso, se miró las uñas y rogó a todos los dioses que enviaran un cataclismo a la Tierra.

Continuará...

* * *

Nota de la autora: ¿Acaso caí en el shonen-ai?

* * *

Avance del próximo capítulo:

-No sería lo peor que hemos hecho- dijo Shun, suavemente, acariciándolo con su aliento...

* * *

¿O acaso esta es mi primera historia yaoi?


	2. ¿Y si fuera tu rival?

Nadie se esperaba lo que vino después. Porque Ikki, después de que su hermanito le repitiera la incómodísima pregunta, se puso de pie y se lanzó de cabeza contra una de las paredes.

Shun fue corriendo a auxiliar a su desmayado hermano. Se veía muy preocupado. Los demás se acercaron cautamente, temiendo algún estallido de furia del fénix inmortal.

-Me parece que ése fue su límite – murmuró Shun. Nadie lo oyó.

Media hora después, los cuatro estaban en el hospital de la Fundación esperando noticias de la evolución de Ikki. Finalmente, el doctor les dijo que estaba estable dentro de su gravedad, que había recuperado la conciencia pero que no podría hablar por algunos días, pues se había fracturado la mandíbula.

-¿Puedo verlo? - preguntó Shun, poniendo una expresión tal de ternura que el doctor no fue capaz de negarse.

Los otros tres lo esperaron ansiosos, sin querer acompañarlo.

-Lamento que las cosas hayan salido así, hermano – le dijo a la figura momificada que se encontraba delante de él.

-Mghsttt – respondió la figura, con una terrible expresión de horror en los ojos. Shun se acercó lentamente a él.

La figura vendada empezó a temblar. Shun sacó un cuaderno.

-¿Cómo te sentiste con la última pregunta, Ikki? Tus alternativas son A) Furioso. B) Temeroso C) Asqueado D) Desilusionado E) Horrorizado. Si quieres, puedes contestarme usando los dedos de tu mano buena – dijo Shun, con una gran sonrisa, dulce y confiada.

Ikki lo miró muy confundido. De pronto, recordó algunos papeles que había visto en el escritorio de su hermano cuando lo revisaba, y la luz se hizo en su cerebro.

-¡Mghtt hgfkshd yjsxdfj! - dijo, furioso.

-¡Pero si tú me diste la idea! - se defendió Shun – además, nadie te mandó a hacerte daño. Era una simple pregunta. Pudiste reaccionar de otra manera.

-¡Mjhs! ¡Mhsst! ¡Jjj! - ordenó Ikki.

Shun se acercó para abrazar a su hermano por sobre toda la maraña de cables, vendas y yeso.

-No sería lo peor que hemos hecho- dijo Shun, suavemente, acariciándolo con su aliento. Ikki lo fulminó con la mirada – te prometo que me preocuparé de que no pase nada tan grave. Confía en mí.

Ikki puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, me voy – dijo, apartándose de su hermano - ¿y cuál es la alternativa que eliges?

-Mjdfhg...¡Gjhhgfmm! ¡Mfgh! – dijo Ikki.

-Lo sabía – repuso Shun, todo sonrisas.

. Cuando Shun por fin salió, los otros evitaron hacerle cualquier tipo de pregunta: temían enterarse de algo que nadie quiere saber.

Shun estaba silencioso, pero los miraba intensamente. Nadie decía palabra. De pronto, pareció decidirse, le sonrió a Shiryu y le pidió que lo acompañara a la librería.

-Es que tengo que buscar algo de metafísica, y tú eres el que más sabe del tema – explicó.

Shiryu se puso pálido, pero valientemente aceptó el desafío. Hyoga y Seiya suspiraron de alivio.

Una media hora después, Shun y Shiryu estaban en la sección de filosofía de una gran librería. Shun comenzó a mirar libros de Confucio, y de pronto, saltó a la sección de sexología.

-¿Cuánto sabes de sexo, Shiryu? - le preguntó, con el tono de quién pregunta por la talla de calcetines.

Shiryu tragó saliva, y con su mejor sonrisa le explicó las reacciones hormonales y físicas relacionadas con las características sexuales primarias y secundarias de los mamíferos.

Shun aguantó la disertación y se mordió los labios. De pronto, sonrió.

-¿Cuánto sabrá Shunrei de sexualidad?

El Dragón enrojeció intensamente y no contestó. Shun sonrió con más ganas.

-Mira, acá hay un manual de sexualidad china. ¿Crees que ella haya leído algo semejante?

Shiryu miró a otro lado, sin contestar.

-Ella es una hermosa chica. Mejor dicho, una hermosa mujer. Con necesidades sexuales, claro está. ¿No te parece? De seguro que está bien desarrollada. Tiene un cuerpo muy apetitoso. ¿Crees que se toca a sí misma en las noches?

Shiryu apretó los puños.

-¿La has visto desnuda?

Shiryu se alejó un poco. Shun lo siguió.

-Vamos, dime, que estamos en confianza. ¿La has visto desnuda?

-No – murmuró Shiryu – para mí, ella es una hermana.

-¡Una hermana! - se sorprendió Shun – Vaya, me alegra saber eso. Entonces, tengo esperanzas. ¿Y si fuera a China a tratar de conquistarla? ¿Qué opinas, Shiryu?

Como el Dragón no le contestó, Shun siguió insistiendo.

-Sería magnífico. Tu y yo nos convertiríamos en cuñados, ya que la consideras una hermana.

Shiryu gruñó algo ininteligible. Shun le dio la espalda para mirar otros libros.

-¿Y si yo fuera su esposo? ¿O su amante? Yo podría contemplar su bellísimo cuerpo, su vientre liso, acariciar sus piernas, escucharla gemir de placer...

Miró de reojo a Shiryu, que parecía enfermo, pero no decía nada.

-Podríamos poner en práctica varias de esas posiciones raras de las que hablan los libros antiguos.

Shiryu seguía en silencio.

-¿Y qué pasaría si nos pillaras en una de tus visitas? Quizás ella comenzara a gemir demasiado fuerte, y tú nos encontraras desnudos y sudorosos, enredados en la cama... o en la cascada, quién sabe.

Shiryu permanecía en silencio.

Shun, entonces, decidió darse por vencido. Iba a darse vuelta para felicitar al Dragón por su autocontrol, cuando recibió un enorme puñetazo en la mejilla que lo dejó semiinconsciente en el piso.

Shiryu, asombrado de sí mismo, miraba alternadamente a Shun y a su propio puño. Una extraña vocecita interior lo instaba a picarlo en pedacitos y lanzarlo a un abismo, pero su consciencia le indicó que eso era exagerar. Así que decidió dejarlo tirado y se fue.

Shun se levantó, ayudado por uno de los vendedores de la librería.

-¡Menudo golpe que le dieron, amigo! - dijo el vendedor.

-Supongo que ese era su límite – dijo Shun, sobándose la mejilla.

De pronto, apareció Saori, muy preocupada.

-Shiryu dice que te desmayaste. ¿Es eso verdad, Shun? - preguntó.

Shun sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Qué te parece si te cuento lo que pasó mientras cenamos esta noche? - le dijo.

Saori lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cenar, tú yo yo?

-¿No quieres, acaso? - le dijo, mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito.

-Es tan irregular... - dijo ella.

Los vendedores los miraban muy interesados.

-Dígale que sí, es muy guapo – dijo una vendedora.

-Bueno... supongo que no hay problema – dijo Saori.

-¡Estupendo! - se alegró Shun. Entonces, cambió la expresión de cachorrito por expresión de lobo feroz, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído con voz ronca – Será inolvidable.

Continuará...

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bueno, el yaoi no se me dio. (cara de perrito triste)

¡Pero la bipolaridad va viento en popa! (cara de gato loco)

* * *

Avance del próximo capítulo:

-Soy solo un dios que quiere ser amado por una diosa. ¿Es eso mucho pedir? - dijo Shun, con voz suave.


	3. ¿Y si me vengara?

Saori salió de la librería con la cabeza llena de pajaritos y sintiendo que caminaba sobre las nubes. Era la primera vez que la invitaban a salir.

Tatsumi, al verla llegar así, se preocupó.

-¿Todo bien, señorita? - le preguntó mientras abría la puerta de la limusina.

-Todo bien... ¡Todo más que bien! Shun... ¡Shhun!- respondió ella, distraídamente, y le sonrió.

Saori nunca le sonreía con tanta alegría, así que él pensó que algo estaba mal.

Dejó a la chica en la limusina y se devolvió a la librería para averiguar qué le había causado el estado tal de ensoñación a Saori. Y vio a Shun, con un tremendo magullón en la mejilla, que ordenaba el estante de libros que se había caído cuando el Dragón le lanzó el combo vengador.

No ayudaba en nada que todos los libros fueran de sexología.

Tatsumi no era para nada inocente, y muchos de esos libros formaban parte de su biblioteca personal. Por eso, cuando sumó Shun más Saori más sexología, temió de inmediato por la virginidad de la diosa virgen.

-Shun, debo hablar contigo – le indicó al chico, tomándolo del hombro.

Shun se desasió de Tatsumi, y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Luego, se le ocurrió una buena idea, así que le sonrió.

-Cómo quiera, señor Tatsumi. ¿En qué puedo servirlo?

El tono respetuoso del chico hizo sentir muy bien a Tatsumi, que se dignó a mirarlo con un poco menos de altanería.

-La señorita Saori salió muy extraña de este lugar. Se supone que venía a hablar contigo. Explícame qué sucedió – exigió.

Shun lo quedó mirando un buen rato sin decir palabra, hasta que Tatsumi empezó a ponerse nervioso y sudar frío.

-Explicarte qué sucedió – murmuró Shun – Para eso debemos remontarnos varios años atrás, Tatsumi.

Algo en el tono de su voz inquietó más todavía a Tatsumi.

-Debemos recordar el momento en que cien pequeños se encontraban a merced de un lamebolas como tú. ¿No crees?

La contradicción entre las ofensivas palabras y la dulce sonrisa le resultaba extrañamente horrible.

-Por favor, asiento, señor Tatsumi. Te ves cansado – ofreció Shun, empujándolo en una silla que estaba cerca de los libros aún botados.

Tatsumi miró a todos lados buscando a alguien, pero el personal de la librería parecía haberse esfumado.

-¿Crees en el infierno, Tatsumi? - preguntó Shun, poniéndole las manos en los hombros – Yo sí, porque estuve ahí. No en los entrenamientos, ni en las batallas, sino en ese lugar que tú regentabas como tirano particular de todos nosotros.

-N...no sé de qué hablas – masculló Tatsumi, apartándose de él.

-¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera vengativo? - preguntó Shun, apretándole los hombros hasta hacerle doler - ¿Y si decidiera que ha llegado la hora de que pagues por lo que nos hiciste?

-Shun, yo... ¡Eran órdenes!

-¿Qué pasaría si te saco una a una todas las uñas? ¿Si te quito la piel de las piernas? ¿Y si destruyo tu alma? Todo eso no alcanzaría a pagar las torturas que infringiste a todos nosotros.

Tatsumi palideció de terror y empezó a temblar, tratando de escapar, pero Shun lo tenía fuertemente sujeto.

-¡Si me haces algo, le diré a la señorita Saori! - graznó, desesperado.

-Pobrecito... ¿qué pasaría si la señorita Saori supiera todo lo que pienso hacerte? - preguntó con voz acariciante, lo que hizo temblar más a Tatsumi - ¿Y si ella estuviera de acuerdo? Ella es una diosa, tú sabes que yo albergué un dios... Es fácil que nos pongamos de acuerdo. ¿Cómo quieres morir, Tatsumi? Échale una última mirada al mundo, que aquí se te acaba todo.

Tatsumi no respondió. Después de orinarse, cayó desmayado. Shun lo soltó con un poco de asco.

-Ahora tendré que limpiar – murmuró.

Luego de un rato de aseo, dejó a Tatsumi instalado en un sofá de la librería, encima de unos plásticos que le facilitó una vendedora. Sabía que se demoraría un buen rato en despertar.

Al salir, se encontró con Saori, la cual seguía esperando a Tatsumi, y ahora estaba acompañada por Hyoga, que conversaba con ella desde afuera de la limusina. Se veían alterados.

-¡Mira, ahí está Shun! ¡Hola, Shun! - dijo ella, con la voz singularmente aguda - ¿No viste a Tatsumi? Estaba en la librería.

Hyoga lo miró unos instantes y luego volvió la cabeza, molesto.

-Va a quedarse un rato por allá – le informó Shun, inquieto por la situación. No sabía qué cosas le habría contado Hyoga a Saori, ni qué le habría dicho ella a él.

-Bueno, pues... yo debo irme, no puedo esperarlo. ¿A las siete, entonces? - dijo ella, mirando de reojo a Hyoga, con aire desafiante.

-Sí, a las siete – repuso él, aliviado. Hyoga resopló.

Saori se pasó al asiento del conductor y se fue sin despedirse de Hyoga ni esperar que éste se apartara del vehículo. Casi lo atropelló.

Shun y Hyoga se quedaron frente a frente. El primero se empezó a poner nervioso, pues Hyoga lo miraba muy molesto. Hyoga casi nunca se molestaba con él.

-Este... yo me voy – dijo Shun, retirándose lo más rápido que podía sin correr.

-Alto ahí – ordenó Hyoga – tenemos que hablar.

Como su conciencia no estaba en paz, Shun hizo lo que le pedían y se quedó quieto, sin mirar a los ojos a Hyoga, lo que lo hacía ver más culpable.

-Primero haces toda esa comedia de la preferencias sexuales alternativas, asustas a tu propio hermano, y luego ¿invitas a Saori a salir? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué pensará Seiya?

Shun iba a confesarle la verdad, pero de pronto tuvo una maravillosa inspiración.

-Soy solo un dios que quiere ser amado por una diosa. ¿Es eso mucho pedir? - dijo Shun, con voz suave.

Hyoga palideció.

-¿Qué?

-Tus ojos mortales no son capaces de ver más allá de lo evidente – dijo Shun, con una sonrisa maquiavélica - ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así, caballero de Bronce? ¡Demuéstrale un poco de respeto a Hades!

Continuará...

Nota de la autora: Shun sabe cuál es el límite de Hyoga. Bastaría con decirle "hey, tu madre anda de zombie por ahí". Por eso no lo va a hacer, no es tan cruel! Pero sí es capaz de hacerlo pensar que Hades volvió a poseerlo.

A ver cómo se las arregla para escapar del problema en el que se va a meter. Yo aún no lo sé.


	4. ¿Y si le preguntas a mi hermano?

Capítulo 4:

Hyoga se acercó a Shun y le colocó una mano en el hombro, mientras lo miraba con los ojos entornados.

-¿Sabes, "Hades"? El pelo no se te puso oscuro. Sigue siendo verde, igual que tus ojos – luego le guiñó el ojo – ¡Puedes confiar en mí! Si eres capaz de tomar una medida tan desesperada como fingirte Hades, es que estás haciendo algo importante. Pero, ¿qué es?

-No puedo decírtelo – susurró Shun, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una mirada totalmente inocente.

Hyoga se conmovió todo entero.

-Shun, debes confiar en mí. Nos hemos salvado la vida antes. Cualquier cosa, sabes que estaré ahí por ti. ¡Vamos, Shun! Estás actuando muy extraño y quiero saber qué pasa.

-Hyoga, ¿confías en mí? - le preguntó, con ojitos de perro abandonado.

Hyoga lo abrazó.

-Cuenta conmigo – murmuró.

-Entonces no me pidas que te diga nada.

Hyoga se apartó de él y lo miró enfurecido.

-¿Entonces debo dejarte actuar como un loco y causarles problemas a todos?

-Es que entonces no confías en mí y si no lo haces no tengo por qué decirte las razones que me impulsan a actuar de cierta manera, lo que te hace un mentiroso en el que no se puede confiar y que no tiene la moral para decirme que debo confiar en él dado que él no confía en mí – repuso Shun.

Hyoga se quedó callado unos instantes, digiriendo lo que acababa de oír.

-Esas son puras estupideces. Habla de una vez – dijo después de un rato.

Shun se tomó unos segundos para pensar una estrategia que le permitiera esquivar a Hyoga y llegar sin problemas a su cita con Saori. Lo más fácil sería desviar la atención del Cisne a su madre muerta, a su amigo muerto, a su maestro muerto, algo así como una avalancha de zombies que vinieran por él, pero eso sería ir demasiado lejos y Hyoga jamas se lo perdonaría.

Aunque si le contara a Hyoga las verdaderas razones de sus actos, el Cisne de seguro que le impediría seguir. A veces se ponía muy ruso ortodoxo para sus cosas...

No le quedaba más que lanzar una cortina de humo.

-Sólo puedo decirte que debes preguntarle a Ikki. Él lo sabe todo – dijo, con expresión de gatito inocente elevada a la décima potencia.

Hyoga levantó una ceja y lo miró con suspicacia.

-¿A Ikki? Él no puede hablar. ¿Acaso me envías con él para distraerme?

-Claro que no – repuso Shun lleno de miel y azúcar -, si es muy fácil hablar con él. Tienes que recitar el alfabeto, y cuando él pestañee significa que con esa letra comienza la palabra que quiere expresar. Luego colocas el diccionario frente a él, señalas las palabras con un lápiz y cuando él vuelva a pestañear, significa que esa es la palabra correcta.

Hyoga lo miró dudoso. Shun comprendió que ese tipo de desafío no era agradable para el Cisne.

-Puedes pedirle ayuda a la enfermera rubia que cuida a Ikki – dijo Shun.

El rostro de Hyoga se iluminó.

-¿Enfermera rubia?

-Creo que se llama Natassja, o algo así – respondió Shun, haciéndose el indiferente.

Hyoga era humano, y la tentación de una enfermera rubia llamada Natassja, demasiado grande. De modo que cayó redondito en la trampa de Shun.

-Bueno, iré a ver a Ikki entonces. Pórtate bien – dijo Hyoga, y se fue.

Shun se secó el sudor de la frente.

-Oh, rayos... eso estuvo difícil. Ahora, a ducharme, que me queda una hora para juntarme con Saori.

-¿Te juntarás con Saori? - musitó alguien detrás suyo. Shun se volvió para quedar frente a frente a June.

La chica se sacó la máscara. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

En ese momento, Shun comprendió por qué nadie le negaba nada a él cuando se le humedecía la mirada. Y es que los ojos llorosos son un arma muy poderosa.

-Shun, respóndeme – pidió June - ¿vas a juntarte con Saori? ¿Tienes una cita con ella?

Shun iba a tranquilizar a la chica, pero se le ocurrió que ella sería un sujeto de estudio muy interesante. Así que tuvo que girar el rostro para no caer en la trampa del llanto de la Camaleón.

-June, lo siento. Alguna vez debías enterarte de la verdad. Es terrible tener que ser yo quien te lo diga, pero...

-¿Pero qué? ¡Habla! ¿Acaso la amas? - preguntó ella, con la angustia comiéndole las entrañas.

-Oh, June... eres tan cruel, pero no hay culpa en ti ya que tus palabras nacen de la ignorancia – repuso Shun -. Tú no sabes la tragedia de la vida de Saori. Si te enteraras sentirías tanto, tanto dolor y horror por lo que la verdad implica.

June lo miró con un renovado interés.

-¿Una tragedia? - preguntó, cambiando el tono sufriente a uno curioso - ¿Qué tragedia puede tener la vida de nuestra diosa?

-Es un secreto tan tremendo que cambiaría la visión que tienes de la realidad – dijo Shun - ¿Crees que seas capaz de procesarlo?

-Una amazona es capaz de cualquier cosa – afirmó June -. Siempre y cuando no la ames, claro está; eso ya sería demasiado.

-La gran tragedia de Saori.. . - recitó Shun en tono melodramático – su gran tragedia. ¿Qué pasaría si ella fuera...? - se inclinó al oído de la chica y le dijo unas palabras que la volvieron blanca y la hicieron perder el sentido.

-No pensé que ése era su límite, creí que tendría que hacer algo más – murmuró Shun, arrastrando a la desmayada June a la librería de la cual aún no había podido alejarse.

Continuará...

Nota de la autora: me estoy divirtiendo mucho al escribir este fic! Es chistoso pensar cuál es el límite de cada personaje.

¿Cuál será el límite de Saori? ¿Y el de Seiya? ¿Por qué Shun está haciendo todo esto? ¿Querrá vengarse Hyoga cuando sepa que no hay enfermera rubia? ¿Cuándo tuvo Shun tiempo de leer el Conde de Montecristo?

Todo esto y más... en un par de días. En cuanto lo sepa, claro. ;)

Gracias por leer! Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo:

-Te gustaba montarnos cuando éramos niños. ¿Quieres que te monte? - preguntó.


	5. ¿Y si fuera mosca?

Capítulo 5

June se despertó en medio de la oscuridad. Una manta la cubría. Más allá, Tatsumi aún continuaba aturdido después del susto que le metió Shun. La chica no tenía idea de dónde estaba y tuvo una primera intención de gritar, pero sus años de entrenamiento le indicaron que lo mejor era guardar silencio y esperar... en eso, el recuerdo de la terrible revelación que Shun le había hecho acerca de Athena volvió a su mente y la llenó de dolor. ¡Pobre diosa, qué futuro más cruel le esperaba! ¡Qué absurda burla del destino!

El vigilante de la librería se acercó a la chica y la saludó.

-Hola, tú debes ser June. Shun me pidió que te cuidara hasta que él vuelva – le dijo.

June sonrió tristemente.

-Además – continuó el vigilante – Shun me pidió que te preguntara cómo te habías sentido con la última frase que te dijo. Las alternativas son: A) Furiosa. B) Temerosa C) Asqueada D) Desilusionada E) Horrorizada.

-¿Eh? - preguntó June.

-Gracias – dijo el vigilante – Ahora debemos esperar a que Tatsumi despierte para hacerle la misma pregunta. ¿Puedo ofrecerte una taza de café?

-No – dijo ella, pestañeando rápido y pensando que el guardia estaba un poco loco - ¿Podrías indicarme dónde está la sección de insectos? Me gustaría buscar información sobre la crianza de moscas, mientras llega Shun.

El guardia, pensando que ella también estaba un poco loca, le indicó el sector. June, entonces, comenzó a buscar libros acerca del cuidado de las moscas. Si su diosa se iba a convertir en una, ella la seguiría protegiendo.

* * *

En el hospital. Hyoga estaba apunto de rendirse con Ikki. El Fénix, simplemente, no cooperaba. En la última hora, siguiendo las instrucciones de Shun para comunicarse con él, sólo había conseguido formar las frases "Tú ser idiota" y "Cisne imbécil".

Además, no había ninguna enfermera rubia.

-Por última vez – dijo Hyoga – Shun me indicó que tú sabías todo acerca de lo que le pasaba. ¿Vas a colaborar, o no?

Por toda respuesta, Ikki sonrió de torcidamente y con un gran esfuerzo, logró levantar el dedo del medio de su mano derecha en dirección al Cisne.

Hyoga abandonó la habitación dando un portazo.

* * *

En la mansión, Shun por fin había logrado ducharse, vestirse, peinarse, afeitarse y perfumarse. Iba un poco atrasado a su cita con Saori y se daba los últimos toques en el espejo del salón. Ignoraba que dos pares de ojos lo espiaban, por distintas razones: Seiya se preguntaba con qué hombre tendría Shun una cita, y Shiryu estaba seguro de que el peliverde iba de viaje a ver a Shunrei.

Shun terminó de arreglarse la corbata y Shiryu no aguantó más.

-¡Basta! - exclamó, saliendo de detrás de la cortina - ¡No permitiré esto!

Seiya, creyendo que Shiryu estaba comportándose como un homofóbico, saltó de detrás de un sofá para defender a Shun.

-¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Él tiene todo el derecho!

-Tú sabes que eso no es cierto – dijo Shiryu – lo que él pretende hacer va en contra de todas las leyes humanas y divinas.

-Nunca pensé que oiría de ti esas palabras tan atroces – dijo Seiya - ¿Dónde quedó el tolerante Shiryu? ¿Acaso no puedes dejar que sea feliz a su modo?

-La tolerancia tiene un límite – masculló Shiryu.

En eso, llegó Hyoga, que se encontró a Shun de punta en blanco, muy silencioso, mientras los otros se miraban con sus cosmos elevados y en posición de ataque.

-¿Así que decidiste acudir de todas maneras a la cita? ¡Espero que se lo hayas impedido, Seiya! - exclamó Hyoga.

-¿Cómo se lo voy a impedir? ¡Él tiene todo el derecho! - repuso Seiya.

Hyoga lo miró con la boca abierta.

-Pensé que tú tenías interés en...

-¡Claro que no! - interrumpió Seiya, asustado – yo no tengo los mismos gustos de Shun.

-¿Entonces te defendí en vano? - reclamó Hyoga.

-Ustedes deben dejar a Shun hacer su vida – indicó Seiya.

-¡Pues yo digo que él no tiene derecho a hacer su vida con mi pareja! - dijo Shiryu.

Seiya y Hyoga lo miraron asombrados.

-¿Tu pareja? - preguntaron ambos a la vez.

-No me miren así. Sé que nunca lo he expresado en voz alta, pero creí que todos lo sabían – dijo el Dragón.

-La verdad es que nunca me lo imaginé de ti – dijo Seiya, sin saber dónde meterse.

-Nunca noté que tuvieras algún tipo de interés por... bueno, por esa persona – dijo Hyoga.

-Pues ahora lo saben . ¡Y Shun quiere...!

Molestó, Shiryu se giró para darle un combo a Shun, pero éste ya no estaba allí.

De hecho, ya había llegado donde Saori.

* * *

La chica estaba realmente emocionada por tener al fin una cita con un hombre. Había llegado media hora adelantada y se había entretenido mucho mirando a las otras parejas del restaurante. Shun le pidió disculpas por el retraso, pero a ella no le había importado mucho.

-Ya estás aquí y eso es lo que importa – dijo ella.

Al verla tan dulce y amable, el chico sintió una punzada de remordimiento por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero ya era tarde para echarse para atrás. De modo que comenzó a coquetear sin compasión con la muchacha.

Media hora después, ni siquiera había logrado ponerla colorada con sus piropos.

En realidad Saori no lo había estado oyendo con demasiada atención. Emocionada como estaba, se encontraba más preocupada de guardar en la memoria los detalles del restaurante, los otros comensales, la música y la magnífica apariencia de su pareja. Después de todo, la primera cita debía ser algo inolvidable.

-¿Quieres bailar? - preguntó ella de repente, interrumpiendo al chico mientras le decía por enésima vez "qué lindo es tu pelo".

Shun aceptó, y en la pista de baile trató de vencer el sentimiento de respeto que sentía hacia ella y meterle mano, pero no podía. Su cuerpo se negaba a tocar a la chica más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. Era desesperante. ¿Cómo podría conocer el límite de Saori si no era capaz ni siquiera de ponerla nerviosa?

Volvieron al poco rato a la mesa. Saori estaba feliz. Shun, envuelto en sombras; las cosas no salían como él las había planeado.

Mientras Saori elegía una ensalada, Shun se levantó al baño. Se miró al espejo y se dijo a sí mismo:

-Recuerda, todo lo haces por los veinte créditos. ¡Veinte créditos! ¡Tú puedes!

Al volver del baño, se encontró con una sorpresa. Saori no estaba sola. Jabú había llegado quién sabe hace cuanto rato y la acompañaba.

Llegó a la mesa justo a tiempo para oír a Jabú:

-Te gustaba montarnos cuando éramos niños. ¿Quieres que te monte?

Saori miró a Jabú a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Shun, considerando que le había faltado el respeto a la chica, lo agarró del cuello y lo levantó de la silla. Apestaba a alcohol. Entonces, lo sacó del restaurante. Por eso no vio que June había entrado por otra puerta y se dirigía a Saori.

-Oh, diosa, he sabido lo que te sucede.

Saori la miró interrogante.

-Shun me lo contó todo.

Saori levantó una ceja.

Shun apareció entonces por detrás de June, pero no pudo evitar que ella hablara:

-Shun me dijo que dentro de poco te convertirás en mosca, por la herencia de tu madre, y que él iba a ser tu cuidador en la Isla Andrómeda. ¡Oh, Athena, yo igual quiero cuidarte!

Saori siempre había aborrecido a los insectos. Por lo tanto, al oír estas horribles palabras sobre su futura transformación en mosca, lanzó un grito desgarrador y se desmayó.

-Así que ése era su límite – dijo Shun, alegremente. June lo miró sin entender. Shun, entonces, para que ella no reflexionara la besó con pasión y la dejó pensando en pajaritos por un par de horas.

Continuará...

* * *

Nota de la autora: Saori convertida en mosca... Jijiji!No le gustaría serlo. Su único referente sobre el tema es un capítulo de Los Simpson en el que Bart se fusiona con una mosca.

Lo peor para ella es... que dado sus antecedentes familiares, perfectamente podría pasarle algo así. Guajajjaja!


	6. Venganza, juicio y veredicto

_Soy el Fénix. _

Se lo repitió al menos unas veinte veces, porque el proceso era doloroso y requería de mucha preparación.

_Soy el Fénix que renace de sus cenizas._

Un leve olor a carne asada le indicó que la cosa estaba resultando.

_Soy el Fénix que renace de sus cenizas y necesita volar a salvar a su hermano._

Las enfermeras sólo alcanzaron a gritar, pero nadie se atrevió a acercarse al paciente de la cama 13, que se quemaba sin proferir ni un solo grito.

Sólo una de ellas tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo para acercarse con un extintor, pero una poderosa fuerza la mantuvo alejada de la cama.

Al poco rato, todo había terminado. Las enfermeras trataban de entender cómo se había originado el incendio, pero todo se les olvidó cuando vieron al paciente de la cama 13, que debería estar muerto y chamuscado, que caminaba hacia ellas completamente desnudo.

-Ropa – ordenó él a la que estaba más cerca.

Cinco minutos después, el poderoso Fénix dejaba el hospital lo más airosamente posible, con una camisa de enfermo que le dejaba toda la parte trasera al descubierto.

* * *

No le había quedado otra. Hyoga, esa mañana, le había participado los planes de venganza que maduraban contra Shun, por convertirlos en partícipes de un experimento sin dignarse a pedirles permiso.

Ya lo habían descubierto todo, gracias, en cierta forma, a Seiya. Resultaba ser que Shun ya tenía todo listo para probar su hipótesis y estaba escribiendo todo en su notebook, cuando se le ocurrió que necesitaba un caso más para reafirmar su postura. Entonces, aprovechando que Seiya estaba dormitando en la sala de estar frente al televisor, buscó una peluca negra y unos lentes de contacto que tenía "por si acaso" y se plantó frente a Seiya, cuando éste se despertaba.

-Bu – le dijo.

Seiya saltó tres metros sobre el suelo y al caer, se colocó en postura de combate.

-¡Maldito Hades! ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

Se había golpeado la cabeza contra el techo y le sangraba mucho. Además, al caer se había roto una pierna, así que Shun le tuvo lástima y no quiso seguir el jueguito que había planeado.

-Nada – dijo, y se sacó la peluca – Tu reacción fue obvia. ¡Gracias!

Le dedicó una gran sonrisa y se fue a su habitación.

Hyoga había contemplado todo esto desde una esquina, donde leía Orgullo y Prejuicio. Entonces había seguido a Shun, que, al entrar a su baño privado para quitarse los lentes de contacto, había dejado sin vigilancia el notebook. Hyoga leyó lo suficiente para saber de lo que se trataba y luego se lo mandó por mail a los involucrados.

Así que ahora todos pedían venganza. Y la ayuda de Ikki era invaluable, le había explicado Hyoga en la mañana.

"Cisne imbécil" le respondió Ikki, por el método del diccionario.

No había pensado hacer nada, realmente, porque Shun se merecía una lección. No podía andar por la vida experimentando con las emociones de los demás, aunque fuera por una buena causa, como la obtención de un doctorado en Sociología. Pero después de todo era su hermano, y no podía permitir que los demás le dañaran. Así que no le había quedado otra que regenerarse tal como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

* * *

Ikki miró el reloj de una tienda. Quedaban cuarenta minutos para el momento de la venganza anunciado por Hyoga.

Alcanzaba a conseguir un poco de ropa decente. Ya se le habían congelado sus cachetitos.

* * *

Mientras esto pasaba, Shun se arreglaba para ir a la universidad a entregar su trabajo impreso. Se sentía muy contento. Era el primer trabajo de investigación que realizaba solo, y le había salido muy bien, según le informaban sus tutores, cada vez que leían sus avances.

"_La importancia de los límites mentales en las conductas de riesgo y sus implicaciones en los acuerdos verbales destinados a evitar situaciones violentas"_ era el título de su tesis. En ella afirmaba que si los individuos eran enfrentados a sus límites, entonces eran incapaces de utilizar la violencia y se veían obligados a adoptar una solución pacífica.

Varias ONG se habían mostrado interesadas en aplicar este método diseñado por Shun. Se comentaba que era un primer paso para evitar la violencia en las calles. Se decía que podía representar el inicio de una nueva era.

Shun se imaginaba, entonces, un mundo lleno de paz en el que la violencia fuera sólo un mal recuerdo. O sólo una parte muy importante de los videojuegos y las películas.

El pobre ignoraba que esa tarde no podría ni siquiera dejar la mansión...

Hyoga, Seiya, June, Shiryu, Tatsumi y Saori lo esperaban abajo. Cada uno sabía cuál era su papel en ese magnífico plan que habían urdido para vengarse de Shun. Estaban orgullosos de la estupenda tesis que el peliverde había realizado, pero al mismo tiempo se sentían humillados y necesitaban desquitarse.

-Me hizo pensar que era gay – dijo Seiya – y luego, que era Hades.

-Afirmó que me convertiría en mosca – repuso Saori (algunos no pudieron evitar sonreír).

-Me dijo que mi diosa sería una mosca – dijo June.

-Me aseguró que... bueno, no importa lo que me aseguró – murmuró Shiryu.

-Grrrr... - gruñó Tatsumi (en realidad, quería decir "provocó que me orinara en mis pantalones", pero era demasiado vergonzoso).

-Se burló de todos – susurró Hyoga.

Shun bajó las escaleras, veinte minutos después, y se encontró a todos mirándolo con una sonrisa tan extraña que le provocó un escalofrío en toda la columna.

-Hola, Shun – le dijeron a coro.

-Hola, chicos – repuso él, tratando de darse ánimos – Me voy a la universidad, vuelvo a la noche. ¡Nos vemos!

-¿Vas a entregar tu tesis, caballero de Andrómeda? - preguntó Saori, con voz majestuosa.

Shun se paró en seco y se puso pálido.

-¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes? - susurró.

-Atenea lo sabe todo – respondió Saori, triunfante. Se había acercado más a él y ahora estaba al pie de la escalera – Absolutamente todo. Incluso tus más sucios pensamientos, caballero de Andrómeda.

Shun tragó en seco, preocupado. Los chicos parecían enojados, y él tenía el tiempo casi justo para llegar a la universidad antes de que se fuera la secretaria del decano.

-Oh, así que están molestos por ese asunto.

-¿Ese asunto? - estalló Seiya - ¿ese asunto? Te burlas de todos nosotros, nos expones al escarnio público y te limitas a llamarlo "ese asunto"?

-No te alteres, Seiya – advirtió Shiryu – Recuerda el plan.

Seiya se calló la boca y miró con fiereza a Shun.

Shun miró el reloj y trató de probar su tesis con todos ellos: Llevarlos a un límite para luego orientarlos a una solución pacífica.

-Bueno, quizás les interese saber que...

-¡No hables! - dijo Hyoga – quién sabe con qué otra mentira nos vas a salir. Ya no te creeremos nada.

-Caballero de Andrómeda, ahora bajarás lentamente la escalera y te dirigirás al salón, donde hemos preparado todo para tu juicio – dijo June – La diosa Athena será la jueza, el Caballero del Pegaso será el acusador y nosotros, los caballeros del Cisne, del Dragón y del Camaleón, los testigos y el jurado al mismo tiempo.

-Yo seré el guardia – dijo Tatsumi, orgulloso.

Shun resopló. Definitivamente, no podría entregar ese día su tesis.

Así que bajó las escaleras, se sentó donde le indicaron y trató de tomarse lo mejor posible ese retraso.

Seiya lo miraba preocupado.

-Se ve demasiado tranquilo – le dijo a Hyoga - ¿Crees que se asuste con lo que le tenemos preparado?

-Yo me asustaría – repuso Hyoga – Ser juzgado por la Diosa por Alta Traición no es poca cosa.

Tatsumi le colocó a Shun unas esposas en las manos y unos grilletes en los tobillos. Shun sonrió.

-Oigan – dijo - ¿Nadie más se dio cuenta de la ironía de esto?

Todos le dedicaron una fría mirada.

-Miren, son cadenas – explicó Shun – Andrómeda encadenado.

Nadie le hizo más caso. Shiryu, June y Hyoga se sentaron casi frente a él, y Saori, con el báculo en sus manos, se colocó a su lado.

-¡Santos de Athena! ¡Habéis sido convocados para juzgar por Alta Traición al caballero de Andrómeda! ¿Cómo te declaras, caballero?

-Falta decir los cargos, señora – murmuró Tatsumi.

-Oh – dijo Saori – Los cargos son abusar de la amistad de tus compañeros, de su credulidad, de su inocencia, de su dulzura e ingenuidad, con el objetivo de lograr tus propios y egoístas fines.

-No son egoístas – se defendió Shun – de hecho, el experimento en el que ustedes participaron podría asegurar una nueva era dorada de paz y prosperidad.

-¡Silencio! - ordenó Saori – Es el turno del acusador. Luego puede defenderse.

-¡Te burlaste de nosotros! - exclamó Seiya, cojeando en dirección a él – usaste nuestros miedos para reírte de nosotros.

-Como ya lo dije, todo fue con el objetivo de probar mi tesis y...

-¡La Orden de Athena no cree en Maquiavelo! - gritó Shiryu desde el jurado.

Todos lo miraron sin entender. Excepto Shun.

-Oh, vamos, ¿cómo no saben a lo que me refiero? Maquiavelo, el fin justifica los medios, ¿no?- dijo Shiryu, asombrado.

-Es parte de la bibliografía de mi trabajo – acotó Shun, muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

-Llame a los testigos, caballero del Pegaso – dijo Saori, con voz cavernosa.

Eso de ser jueza le estaba gustando mucho.

-¡Él me mintió! ¡El me dijo que mi diosa se convertiría en mosca, él me mintió! Y luego, aprovechándose de mi inocencia... ¡Me besó! - dijo June, tratando de que no se le notara lo mucho que le había gustado el beso.

-¿Cómo responde a eso, Andrómeda? - preguntó Saori.

-Sí, lo hice. Era una broma, pero lo del beso no lo recuerdo – dijo Shun.

June enrojeció.

-¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?

-Tendría que probar de nuevo, a ver si me acuerdo – repuso él, guiñándole un ojo – Pero como estoy en el banquillo de los acusados, no puedo.

June cayó redondita.

-¡Él es inocente, su señoría! ¡Déjenlo en libertad!

Saori la fulminó con la mirada y June fue a sentarse tranquilita en un sofá, lejos de los jurados.

-Él me dijo que le gustaba Shunrei, y que pensaba cortejarla – dijo Shiryu, omitiendo los otros aspectos más lujuriosos de su conversación con Shun.

-No – se defendió Shun – dije "qué pasaría si...". Jamás dije que era cierto. Usé siempre el modo subjuntivo del verbo. Y el potencial simple. Por otro lado, ¿por qué te importa tanto la vida amorosa de Shunrei?

Todos los ojos se clavaron en Shiryu, que bajó la vista avergonzado.

-Shiryu quiere a Shunrei, Shiryu quiere a Shunrei – canturreó Seiya, batiendo palmas.

-Oh, cállate – musitó Shiryu, y se sentó al lado de June, lejos del sector de jurados.

-Sólo queda un acusador, ¿verdad? - preguntó candidamente Shun, mirando a Hyoga.

-¡Fingiste que eras Hades! - exclamó Hyoga.

-La verdad es que pensaba preguntarte qué pasaría si tu madre regresara de la muerte convertida en zombie antropófago e intentara devorar tu cerebro, pero me pareció demasiado cruel – dijo Shun.

Los ojos de Hyoga se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Tú... ¿trataste de protegerme? - murmuró, con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿No harías tú lo mismo por mí? - repuso Shun.

Hyoga saltó y abrazó a Shun.

-Oh, consíganse una habitación – reclamó Seiya, molesto.

-Seré tu abogado defensor – dijo Hyoga, una vez que logró soltar a Shun.

Saori resopló, molesta.

-No se puede hacer eso, caballero del Cisne. Las reglas no lo permiten.

-Bueno, entonces retiro mi acusación – dijo Hyoga, y se sentó al lado de Shiryu.

-¡Continúe presentando los cargos, caballero Pegaso! - rugió Saori - ¡Rápido!

-Este... Shun, tú me asustaste. Te disfrazaste de Hades y me provocaste heridas en la cabeza y las piernas, y...

-Disculpa, fue una broma – dijo Shun, con su más dulce sonrisa.

Seiya lo pensó unos instantes.

-Y era buena la broma. ¡Ojalá alguien la hubiera grabado, podríamos haberla subido a Internet! - exclamó el Pegaso, dándole la mano a Shun.

-¡Orden en la corte! - reclamó Saori.

Seiya fue a sentarse con Shiryu. Ya no quedaban acusadores.

Maldito juicio desmoronado, pensó Saori. No le quedaba otra que ser juez y parte.

-Pues yo te acuso, Andrómeda, de decir que me convertiría en mosca.

-Fue una broma, su alteza – dijo June – Y la culpa fue mía, yo se lo dije a usted. ¡Lo siento!

-¡No me interrumpan! Y además, nos hiciste creer a todos que eras gay y que estabas enamorado de tu hermano Ikki.

-La verdad es que eso fue más bien culpa nuestra. Él habló todo el tiempo en subjuntivo, es decir, nunca lo estableció como realidad. Si la gramática fuera una materia obligatoria en la formación de un caballero, no habríamos tenido este problema – lo defendió Shiryu.

-¡No he terminado! - dijo Saori – Tus incautas palabras tuvieron como resultado que Ikki sufriera terribles heridas que lo llevaron al hospital.

-Eso fue culpa de Ikki, por ser tan arrebatado e indomable – refutó Hyoga -. Si hubiera esperado un poco más, estoy seguro de que Shun le hubiera explicado todo.

-¡Está bien! Sólo nos queda la acusación de Tatsumi. Explícanos lo que te hizo, Tatsumi.

-Sí, explícanos, Tatsumi, te lo pipí-pido por favor – dijo Shun, mirándolo con toda la mala intención del mundo.

Tatsumi estaba en un verdadero aprieto: por una parte, no quería desobedecer a Saori y por otra, tampoco quería contar a los demás que Shun había provocado que se orinara en un lugar público. La vergüenza fue más poderosa que la lealtad, así que miró al techo y dijo:

-¡Vaya, miren el tamaño de esas telarañas! Debo limpiarlas de inmediato.

Salió casi corriendo de la habitación, mientras Shiryu, Hyoga, June y Seiya aplaudían y coreaban "¡I-no-cen-te! ¡I-no-cen-te!"

Saori los contempló con el ceño fruncido unos instantes y luego sonrió.

-Oh, qué rayos. ¡Andrómeda es inocente! - exclamó.

Shun dejó caer las cadenas y se puso de pie-

-¡Abrazo de grupo! - exclamó. Todos se acercaron a él para abrazarlo, botándolo al suelo y cayéndole encima en un amistoso revoltijo de brazos y piernas.

Justo en ese momento llegó Ikki, y se temió lo peor: Ejecución Grupal.

-¡Dejen a mi hermano! ¡Enfréntense a mí, si se creen capaces! ¡Ave Fé...!

Continuará...

Próximo capítulo: el final de la historia.

Comentario de la autora: Shun se las trae. Podría sacar a cualquiera de la cárcel. Pero... ¿podría ser capaz de sacar a su hermano por un homicidio múltiple?

Gracias por leer!


	7. Final

Antes de que Ikki alcanzara a pronunciar la sílaba "nix", Shun se colocó delante de él y le dijo:

-Hermano, ¿qué pasaría si Hyoga te quisiera dar un beso con lengua?

El Cisne se tiñó de un delicado rojo furioso y el pobre Ikki se quedó sin palabras. De pronto, se echó a reír con tantas ganas que cayó al suelo y las lágrimas se asomaron a sus lindos ojos.

Saori y sus caballeros de bronce, que habían dejado de respirar en cuanto llegó el Fénix, también comenzaron a reír con gran alivio. Fénix que ríe no mata, dice el refrán.

Shun se arrodilló frente a su hermano y lo contempló con una serena sonrisa mientras él terminaba su carcajeo. Ikki, de pronto, se puso serio y lo miró.

-Hermano – le dijo -, lo siento mucho pero no puedes seguir adelante con tu proyecto de tesis.

Shun se echó para atrás y lo contempló con horror, al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, hermano mayor? - preguntó Shun – Mi tesis puede ser la solución para acabar con los problemas del mundo, al evitar la violencia mediante...

-Mediante una hábil manipulación mental. Eso no es sano, va en contra de toda ética, Shun. Finalmente estarías aplicando una violencia espiritual en las personas.

Shun se quedó en silencio, meditando sobre lo que acababa de oír.

-Oye, él tiene razón – dijo de pronto Seiya – No puedes obligar a las personas a abandonar la violencia.

-No es adecuado que las manipules de esa forma – apoyó Shiryu – porque el fin no justifica los medios.

-Puedes causar más mal que bien – señaló Hyoga.

-Las personas pueden ser dañadas cruelmente al obligarlas a llegar al límite – dijo June.

-Eso – repuso Saori.

Shun se llevó las manos a la cara, con expresión compungida. Después de un rato, sonrió tristemente.

-Creo que tienen razón – dijo -. En mi afán por encontrar un camino para lograr la paz definitiva, lo que hice fue desarrollar un método de control mental. Con razón los gobiernos totalitarios estaban tan interesados en mi propuesta. ¡Debo destruir todo!

Se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y, con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojitos, abrió la carpeta de "Trabajos" y borró el archivo de su tesis.

Los demás lo contemplaban en silencio. Ikki lo abrazó.

-Shun, acabas de hacer algo maravilloso. No es fácil renunciar a la vocación de tu vida para salvar al mundo.

-Eres un héroe, Shun – dijo June.

-Tal vez – respondió el peliverde – pero... ¿qué haré ahora de mi vida? Todos ustedes tienen algo. Ikki me cuida a mí, Shiryu estudia filosofía, Seiya trabaja en el orfanato, Saori es la diosa, Hyoga cuida la tumba de su madre, June me acecha... ¿y yo, qué?

Hundió la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mayor mientras sollozaba débilmente.

La pena de Shun contagió a los demás, que también comenzaron a sollozar y a pensar que quizás sería mejor dejar que Shun presentara su tesis maquiavélica y fuera feliz... pero en ese momento, él levantó la mirada y sonrió con gran alegría.

-¡Ya sé lo que haré! - exclamó, y salió rápidamente de la mansión.

_¿Qué demonios piensa hacer?_ - se dijeron todos, mirándose con temor. Porque aunque todos sabían que Andrómeda era el más pacífico y dulce de los santos de Athena, también era el que tenía los estallidos más tremendos cuando llegaba a su límite.

Se imaginaron un sinnúmero de posibilidades:

Hyoga pensó que Shun se convertiría en cuidador de zoológicos y volcaría todo su cariño en evitar que los animales sufrieran.

Shiryu pensó que el peliverde se volvería profesor de kínder, y educaría para la paz desde los primeros años.

Seiya pensó que Shun se convertiría en gigoló. No tenía mucha lógica su idea, sólo se basaba en el innegable encanto físico del peliverde.

June y Saori pensaron en Shun como gigoló y babearon, así que no pudieron seguir pensando demasiado.

Ikki no pensó en nada; cerró los ojos y le pidió a todos los dioses que cuidaran a su hermano.

Shun anduvo desaparecido un par de días y cuando volvió, una nueva luz de esperanza iluminaba su semblante.

-¡Encontré mi destino! - exclamó - ¡Síganme a mi habitación!

Los demás lo siguieron, Shun los hizo sentar, conectó un pendrive al televisor led y un video comenzó a cargarse. Por un segundo, Ikki tuvo la terrible certeza de que empezarían a ver un video para adultos protagonizado por su ingenuo hermanito, pero estaba equivocado.

Era el video de un grupo bastante grande de personas que plantaban árboles en una zona casi desértica, y luego se dedicaban, en otra escena, a limpiar basurales ilegales.

-¡Ahora soy ecologista! - exclamó Shun – Me inspiré en el color de mi pelo.

-Awww... - dijeron sus hermanos de bronce, Saori, June y Tatsumi.

Ikki resplandecía de orgullo. Su dulce hermanito había vuelto a ser el tierno, ingenuo y amoroso espécimen humano al que estaba acostumbrado. Ese sueño de salvar la naturaleza era digno de él.

-Así me gusta – dijo Ikki, abrazando a su hermano – Estoy muy de acuerdo en que te involucres en una causa pacifista.

-Sí... pacifista – murmuró Shun, recordando que el día anterior había incendiado una industria que tenía esclavos del tercer mundo, hundido un buque que cazaba ballenas y destruido hasta los cimientos un edificio que albergaba a una comunidad de predadores de niños.

Claro que Ikki no tenía por qué saberlo; Shun había aprendido que debía empezar a cuidar de su hermano mayor.

Fin?

* * *

Nota de la autora: Me demoré muuucho en este último capítulo, porque al principio pensaba que Shuncito iba a comenzar una carrera como el nuevo Brad Pitt (amo a Brad Pitt) pero Shunny quería ser ecologista, y como yo ando en las mismas, estuvimos de acuerdo y fuimos a manifestarnos en el centro de la ciudad.

Aunque quizás sólo estaba alucinando y realmente estaba sola, no lo sé, son las dos de la mañana y no puedo dormir porque me tomé un capuchino hace cinco horas!

Sé que mañana me arrepentiré de haber escrito esta nota de la autora. Pero como dice la Scarlett O'Hara, mañana será otro día y ahí veré qué hago.

Renuncié a Internet, y ahora voy a publicar esta historia gracias al vecino amable que tiene wifi sin clave en la madrugada del sábado, pero que le pone clave o no me deja entrar desde las siete de la mañana hasta las doce de la noche de los otros días. A ti, vecino, ¡gracias!

También pensé que Shunny Bunny se haría pobresor (tengo un capítulo escrito con sus aventuras) pero el peliverde se negó rotundamente a seguir en eso, asustó a los dulces niños y lo echaron del colegio.

Y después de ver Death Note, se me ocurrió que Shunny se las ingeniaba para conseguir una y empezaba a matar a los que se oponían a su política de "viva la paz y la no violencia", pero Shun se negó a tener tratos con un shinigami.

Y también se me ocurrió que Shun se convertía en lacayo de una casa y conocía a una doncella llamada Emma, pero las fechas no me coincidían. Emma podría ser la tatatattatatarabuela de Shun.

Eso.

Gracias por leeeeeer!

Nos vemos cuando consiga nuevamente internerd!


End file.
